junjou naruto
by kykyo-chan
Summary: que pasa si pasamos junjou romantica a una version naturesca decubrelo
1. Chapter 1

KONICHIWA PUES AQUI SUBIENDO MI PRIMER FIC DE SASUXNARU ES EL PRIMERO HECHO POR MI Y EL SEGUNDO QUE SUBO CONTAN KARMA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES BASADO EL LA PAREJA Y ANIME FAVORITOS OSEA JUNJOU ROMANTICA Y ME DIJE PUES MI ME GUSTA LA HISTORIA Y M GUSTA EL SASUXNARU POR Q NO REVOLVERLOS Y AQUI ESTA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE HICE UNOS CUANTOS CAMBIOS COMO EL LUGAR EN DONDE SE DESARROLLA DE LUGAR QUE EN EL JAPON ACTUAL ES EN KONOHA Y DETALLITOS POR AHI Y LES DEJA ESTE LINK ES COMO EL OPENING DEL FIC ME GUSTO MUCHO CUANDO LO VI A SI QUE SE LOS DEJO .com/watch?v=cfR_iRy3_Rk

*=PENSAMIENTO ^^=LA METICHE OSEA YO ( )=ESTADO DE ANIMO SIRCUNSTANCIAS ENTRE OTRAS MAYUSCULAS=LO QUE LEEN O ESTA EN LIBROS NOTAS ETC ETC N=NARUTO S=SASUKE DEI=DEIDARA

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAP1 LA VERDAD ES MAS EXTRAÑA QUE LA FICCION

KONOHA

En el pasillo de un edificio algo viejo va un joven de cabellos rubios de hermosa figura y de angelical rostro en el cual unos ojas color azul se posaban en el aconpañados de tre marquitas en cada mejilla, va en direccion a su apartamento sosteniendo una hoja que decia EXAMEN CENTRAL

N=Quedan solo cuatro mases para el examen central, con resultados como estos, creo estar en problemas

(se acerca ala puerta del departamento y al abrirla...)

N=Ya volv...

(sus palabras fueron cortadas por lo que encontro adentro, a su hemano dei un joven muy parecido a el pero con el pelo mas larga y mas grande edad,recargado en la pared, y a otro"tipo" de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos de pial blanca y nivea a la vista abrazando a dei como si fuera otra coso que fuera amigos...)

DEI=Bienvenido, naruto(naruto en shock) vamos sasuke ya quitate(sasuke sigue abrazado a dei)

N=¿Hermano?

S=¿Es tu hermano pequeño dei?(sigue pegado a el)

DEI=Si, naruto el es mi amigo sasuke uchija

S=¡Oh!(con sonrisa made in uchija y abrazando a dei^^ya sueltalo por kami-sama^^) Nos se parece a ti

N=*Definitivamente esi fue una horrible primera impresion. Asi fue como conoci al grandioso señor sasuke uchija alias sasuke-san*

En la entrada de una lujosa casa en la zona mas privada de la aldea de konoha

N=*Un chico normal como yo no deberia estar en un lugar como este, con una olla repleta de tonjiru. El encantador caballero que vive aqui, es un miembro de la familia de tras del grupo uchija. Se graduo siendo el primero de su clase en la escuela de control de ganjutsus^^creo q asi se escribe no?^^ de la universidad souna . Actualmente es un novelista muy popular y a la edad de 28 años es el ganador del premio naonori. El gran señor sasuke uchija, por algunos giros del destino sera mi tutor privado a partir de hor*

DING DONG DING DONG^^efectos chafas de sonido^^

N=¿Que ni siquiera esta? , bueno el dijo que entrara en caso que no estuviera, asi que voy a entrar, veamos el codigo de seguriada es...(marcando la clave)

Ya adentro

N=¡Wow! ¡impresionante!, es demasiado grande

En la mesa

Nota=ESTOY DURMIENDO, ASI QUE PORFAVOR TOMA TU MISMO EL MANUSCRITO

N=¡Oh! entonces esta , vi este libro en la libreria(hay libros en la mesa)¿entonces el escribio esto?(mas libros diferentes)¿de que es este libro?¿uchikawa yayoi?¿un seudonimo diferente?(shock por lo que acaba de empezar a leer)

Libro=DEI, SUS OJOS CAYERON Y SONRIO REPENTINAMENTE

N=¿Dei?

Libro=LENTAMENTE UCHIJA PRESIONA SUS LABIOS SOBRE LOS DE DEI, SUAVEMENTE LOS SEPARO

N=¿Dei?¡Hey!

En la recamara de sasuke

N=¡Despierta, tu , despresiable escritor de mala muerte! ¡¿que demonios trata este libro? ¡es mi hermano y tu! ¡en que demonios estas pensando! ¡exijo una explicacion!

^^que tretico un cuerto con muchos jugetes funcionando y oscuro a mi me daria mello^^

S=Lo viste(mirada mede in uchija)

N=*El es el grandioso señor uchija quien se graduo de souna siendo el mejor de su clase y se convirtio en el ganador del premio naomori...(cara de miedo)¡ N-No titubees ahora* ¡Hey ¿los personajes de este lobro porno son tu i mi hermano verdad? sabia que eras un pervertido, pense que algo andaba mal desde el primer momento en que te conoci, cuando te vi encima de mi hermano de esa forma!, ¡y entonces vas y dices que a cambio de que me enseñes quieres que te pegue con el tonjiru casero de mi hermano. Es asqueroso, no trates de arrastrar a mi hermano a tu pequeñoy retorcido mundo. El es bondadoso y un poco ingenuo, tu solo estas aprovechandote de esu en contra de su voluntad ¿no es asi?

S=(Ya levantado y enfrente de naruto)¿Quien esta haciendo que en contra de su voluntad ahora?

N=(Nervioso) ¡Uh!, quiero decir

S=¿Die dijo que se estaban aprovechando de el?

N=N-No, el no dijo eso...¡De todas formas no te acerques a mi hermano! ,¡ ve a buscas otros chicos ¿cual quier hombre servira de todos modos no?

N=(SASUKE TOMO LA MUÑECA DE NARUTO Y LO LANZA HACIA LA CAMA) ¡ESPERA...¿QUE?

S=¿Que demonios sbes tu?(ya encima de naruto)

N=Esper...

S=¿Que demonios sabes tu sobre die y yo?

N=¡Oye alejate de mi!(sasuke hace presion en la entrapierna de naruto conla ridilla)

S=¿Cual quier hombre servira?(naruto intentando escapar de sasuke) Me haces enojar

^^De esta parte la narro yo^^

Naruto se encuentra boco abajo en la cama intentando escapar de sasku, en ese momento sasuke pasa una mano por la cintura de naruto, hasta llegar a su entre pierna, provocando asombro de naruto que quizo decir casi en un susurro^^^...

N=¡Espe!...¡Bastardo, que crees que estas ...! ¡detente!

^^Intentando safarce de sasuke cae de rodillas en la cama pero sasuke lo atrapa mas fuerte acercandolo mas a su cuerpo, empieza a jugar con uno de los cordones de la sudadera de naruto y abrazandolo fuertemente le susurra al oido^^...

S=Cualquier hombre servira¿verdad? tu mismo lo dijiste(mirada pervertida y retadora)...

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 1 part2

CAP1 PART2 LA VERDAD ES MAS EXTRAÑA QUE LA FICCION

^^Sasuke al termino de sus palabras que dejaron a naruto en shock, deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del rubio, acariciando todo su suave y bien formado pecho, causando escalofrios en la espalda de naruto...^^

N=N-No me referia a eso... espera, espera un minuto ¡detante pervertido!

^^Sasuke empieza a besar el delicado cuello de naruto...^^

S=¿Porque no gritas y pides ayuda?...Sr. idiota nota D

^^Sasuke empieza a rozar los labios de naruto con la punta de su... de sus dedos...^^

N=¿Que dijiste, estupido?

^^Sasuke deslizo su mano izquierda al miembro de naruto y empezo a masajearlo, a marturbarlo, provocando de naruto cayera en la cama en cuatro...^^

N=*No puedo...no gritare, ¡no perdere frente a el!, las manos de este pervertido no pueden hacerme... este hombre no puede...*

^^Sasuke seguia con su trabajo manual, mientras naruto intentaba, no sentir nada, pero era embano en su rostro se reflejaba el gran placer que le provocaban estas caricias...^^

S=(Con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion) Eres algo lindo kisune

^^Naruto no podia con tanto placer que lo unico que hizo era apretar la sabana debajo de el, para poder resistir tal presion, en ese momento en el cual sabria que no faltaba demasiado para llagar a su fin, sasuke, lo volteo de un solo mavimiento, dejando a descubirto su ya mas que exitado miembro, sasuke se acerco al oido de naruto y en un susurro pronuncio...^^

S= Esto todabia no acaba

^^Naruto no podia decir ni hacer ningun movimiento, asi que que sasuke bajo hacia el exitado miembro y con el objetivo de haceer sufrir a naruto embezo a lamerlo poco a poco para castigarlo lo mas posible...^^

N=*No porque ami un chico normal, me tiene que pasar esto, pero no me va a ganar...*

^^Sasuke arto de lamerlo introdujo el miembro en su cavidad bucal lamiendolo de arriba a bajo al principio lentamente pero despues de unos negusdos comenzo mas rapido, solo esperando la reaccion del pequeño kisune...^^

N=*¡No ya no puedo mas! ¡Ahhhh!

^^Naruto al ya no poder con tanto placer se dejo venir depositando toda su semilla en la boca de sasuke, a lo cual el bebio al instante, lo que provoco que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa de victoria y limpiandose el resto de la semilla de naruto pronuncion...^^

S= Eso fue rapido

N=(Recontado boca abajo)* Voy a matar a este bastardo*

Minutos despues ya en la sala

S=(Sentado en el saofa)Siempre soñe con tener una familia de clase media. estaba intentando recrear lo que los niños naormales hacen en su infancia^^si como no ya me imagino a niños masturbando al vecino de a lado por diversion^^ asi que empece a coleccionar cosas en su mayoria jugetes y asi fue que termino en esto...¡oh! por cierto este chico(un zorro rojizo con muchas colas nueve para ser exactas) es kyuubi-san

N=(Con gotita en la cabeza) *Tus pensamientos ya son muy anormales*... ¡Ah! entiendo eres un tipico niño rico despues do todo,¿asi fue,no es cierto?... A tu padre le valio gorro su familia, tu madre por sus misiones no cuido de sus hijos y se dedico a si trabajo de ninja y a ella misma, criado en una familia que solo pretendia estar bien, con tu hermano mayor te llevas de la fregada, asi que cresiste solo, nadie a tu alrededor te comprendia asi que te volviste malo para rebelarte, pero seguias sooolooo, pero tienes una carreta^^no se me ocirrio otra cosa n_nU^^ y un zarrito muy jugaton de nombre biju...

^^Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos y naruto con sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja...^^

S=¿Como o supiste?

N=(Sorprendido)*¿Estaba en lo cierto?* ¡Ah! puedo explicar tu orientacion sexual, tu madre al no estar tu papa en casa llevo a un "amigito" y tu terminaste viendo sus muestras de cariño ¡que trauma! y desde entonces ya no te gustaron las mujeres, y entonces en souna tenias un sensei al cual veias como un padre asi que te hizo algunas cosas "sucias"y descubriste que lo tuyo lo tuyo son los hombres..^^

S=(Con cara de resignacion) Si esto saliera a la luz ahora, los periodicos reportarian todo

N(Casi en shock)*¿De verdad?*

S=(Mirada fija en naruto)*No veo ninguna posibilidad...*

N=(MIRADA FIJA EN SASUKE)*...DE QUE PODAMOS LLEVARNOS BIEN

S=* Pero por el bien de dai tengo que soportarlo*

N= *Pero por el bien de mi hermano tengo que soportarlo*

S=De acuerdo ¿entonces donde pretendes estudiar?

N=En la universidad de konoha

^^Aura de esta soñando^^

S=¿Estas conciente de eso?(sonrisa burlona)

N==¿Que demonios? kami tolo lo que dices me irrita, no sabes hasta que lo intentes

S=No. Lo se... Ya le di un vistazo a tus respuestas del ensayo de prueba, esto no es nivel para olvidar una tecnica y cometer errores tan descuidados. Ni siquiera entesdiste la mision que te plantean.

^^Naruto en ahock por las palabras de sasuke^^

S=No aspires a tanto. Todas las escuelas tienen un departamento de taijutsus^^repito no se si se escriba asi^^

N=(De pie muy digno el joven)¡Entrare a konoha! de ninguan manera ire a otro lugar . Tengo que entrar, tambien es por mi hermano, si no puedo ingresar prefiero no ir a ninguna.

S=(Confundido) ¿Por que mencionas a dei?

N=(Ya sentado y mirada triste) ¿Tu tambien sabes no? Nuestros padres murieron en una mision de rango s hace ya 10 años atras, desde entonces mi hermano ha sido el unico a mi fue aceptado en la universidad de konoha...

FLASH BACK

Die=Yo criare a naruto, hare lo mejor que pueda para mantenerlo(Arazando a naruto que esta de 8 años de edad aproximadamente)

FIN FLASH BACK

N=Fue por mi que dejo la escuela y comenzo a trabajar. Asi que, si voy a ir a un departamento de taijutsus, quiero que sea konoha , la escuela ala que mi hermano queria ir...puede que mis razones no sean los mejores pero...

^^Sasuke se levanta y se dirige a naruto y le alborota el cabello con su mano^^

S=Lo entiendo, si se trata de eso, definitivamente hare que enres. De ninguna forma puedes fallar si me tienes como sensei ¿de acuerdo?(con una sonrisa)

N=H-Hai(Con unpequeño sonrojo)* No estoy conpletamente seguro de poder confiar en un hombre el cual me hizo "eso" pero, de todos formas este es mi primer paso hacia konoha...

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 1 part3

CAP1 PARTE3 LA VERDA ES MAS EXTRAÑA QUE LA FICCION

Tiempo despues^^no se exatamente cuanto no soy calendario^^

N=¿Que tal?(muy feliz y orgulloso)

S=Wow, ¡buen trabajo! ya aprendiste a resolver mejor las misiones escritas tubiste una c

N=Bueno tu sabes que cuando me molesto en hacerlo es pan comido jajajajaja

S=no te confies mucho todabia

N=¿Confiarme con que? solo soy buenisimo^^la verdad si estas como quieres, a no ese no es el punto verdad n_nU^^ *Bueno eso es lo que dije pero de hacho la forma de entreñar y de enceñar de sasuke-san es mejor que la de mis senseis de la escuela*

^^Can cara de amargado e irritado^^

N=*Tambien empece a llamarlo sasuke-san en algun momento...de una forma eso me irrita*

S=A dei le ara ilusion, estoy seguro; quiero hacer que pases y verlo sonreir...

N=(Frente a el)Sasuke-san ¿de verdad quiere a mi hermano?

S=porque lo dices de repente

N=Te estoy preguntando si en verdad lo quieres

S=No tienes que preocuparte no es algo reciproco, y ese libro que leiste es solo mis fantacias

N=pero, el ya tieno "Novio" ¿sabias?

S=lo se, pero poder estar al lado de la persona que amas es un privilegio de ser su amigo

N=Si de verdad lo quieres, deberias quitar a su "Novio" del camino y convertirte en el unico para el

S=Jajaja de verdad eres joven, el lo es todo, por eso no quiero que me odie,,,

N=*Hace poco me di cuenta que sasuke-san no hace cosas que puedan disgustar ami hermano, lo trata muy bien, lo atesora como si fuera algo sagrado,pero mi hermano solo lo ve como un muy buen amigo, aun asi seria y ciegamente devoto a el*(de espaldas a sasuke) ¡que idiota!...

En las afueras de la escuela de naruto en un hermoso atardecer callendo sobre la aldea de konoha

N=(Impresionado) ¡Who! ¡whooooooooooooo! ¡i-increible! subi mis notas en tan poco tiempo! ¡tal vez el ninja legendario que dormio en mi a derpertado!. *Ahora de verdad puedo tener una oportunidad en konoha, tengo que decirle a sasuke-san*(corriendo alegremente con un hermoso aterdecer de fonde) *Quiero verlo, de suguro me elogiara lo se..., un segundo ¿que fue lo que dije? ¿tengo que ir a decirle a sasuke-san? ¿quiero verlo? ¿que significa esta alegre carrera en medio del atardecer? es mi hermano a quien deberia decirle primero, no, no es verdad yo...* ¡no me gustan los hombres!(gritando a todo pulmon en midio de la calle)^^que oso -_- se escucho muy fresa^^

S=¿Que estas haciendo?(cara de me vale la gente que me ve)

N=O-Oh, sensei, os pareceis verdaderamente lleno de energia(sudando frio el pobre)

S=Parece que necesitas estudiar literatura antigua, bueno, de todos modos no esta mal el haberte encontrado. Vamos a tu casa. Compre un pastel, hoy es el cumpleaños de dei...

N=¡Ah!(confundido por...5segundos)

S=Creo que lo olvidaste

N=C-Claro qu eno lo olvide*mejor del pastel debia de haber comprado ramen, si ramen..* ¡Oh! por cierto recibi esto hoy(le entrega una hoja de calificaciones)

S=(Acariciando la cabeza de naruto) Jajajaja

N=¿Que estas haciendo?

S=Bien hecho

^^Naruto todo rojo y hasta sudando ¿por que sera?^^

N=*¿Porque mi corazon se esta acelerando?, sasuke-san me elogia por que mi hermano estara feliz...*

En casa de naruto con su super banquete en donde no podria faltar ramen siiiiiiiiiiiiii n_n

Dei= Ya estoy en ca...¡who!

^^Sus palabras fueron cortadas por conos de que syeltan confeti y papelitos a su entrada (no piensen mal) a la casa por sasuke y naruto^^

S=Feliz cumpleaños dei

N=Feliz cumpleaños hermano

Dei=¡Wow! que banque gracias y hay ramen que mejor^^si tambien le gusta^^

S=Tomo esto es tu regalo, querias el reloj que vimos hace tiempo verdad?

Dei=¿EH? pero es muy caro

S=Algo de lujo no te matara

^^Naruto losmira con cara de fastidio por la adorable escena^^

Dei=Muchisimas gracias sasuke-san

N=Hermano no cerraste la puerta

Dei=gomen

^^Naruto al llegar a la perta se sorprende, ya que esta un jove algo parecido a sasuke parado ahi^^ ^^si me encanta el itaxdei^^

Dei=¡Ah! es cierto, tengo algo que decirte naru-chan...

N=*Naru-chan ma dijo naru-chan, solo lo dice cuando algo grave a pasado o va a pasar o cuando quiere que le aga un favor no me gusta para nada que me diga asi...*^^te entiendo mis hermanas tambien son asi na mas me hablan bonito cuando el interes las llama TnT^^

Dei=Estoy feliz de que tambien estes aqui sasuke-san...(caminando como puede, si lo esta habrazando) vamos sueltame ya...

^^Dei se safa de sasuke y se dirige a donde se encuentra el otro chico^^

Dei=El es itachi-san decidiomas que nos vamos a casar ^^si qui el gobierno si autorizo el matrimonio yaoi^^ ^^maldito gobierno de mexico que les quita ya autorizarlo de una vez por todas en que les afecta, cof cof bueno siguiendo..^^

^^Sasuke abrio los ojos como platos y al igual que naruto quedaron en shock, algo asi por parte de sasuke 0_0^^

S=(Ya en si) Genial al fin te decidiste dei, y con un chico muy atractivo.

Dei=Gracias, estoy muy contento de que tambien te alegres y queria que fueras el primero en comocerlo

^^Naruto con cara de pocas pulgas golpeo la pared llamando la atencion de todos^^

Die= ¿Naruto?

N=*Sabia que cuando me dica naru-chan pasan cosas malas TnT*... un poco mas

Dei= ¿Eh?

N=El sake se acabo, ire a comprar un poco mas

Dei=No te lo van a verder a ti eres menor de edad

^^Naruto toma la mano de sasuke y se dirigen a la salida^^

N=Sasuke-san me acompañara

Itachi=(Ya no estando naruto ahi) Dei-koi le pasa algo a tu hermano, creo que no legusto la noticia

Die=No creo, lo mas seguro es que le hizo daño comer tanto ramen es que se atasca a mas no poder

Itachia=(con gotita en la nuca) a con razon

Unas cuadras mas adelante

^^En la oscura noche y con solo un poste de luz alumbrando, se escuchaban los sollozos de naruto, acompañado de sasuke que solo miraba^^

N= Gomen...

S=¿Por que te disculpas?

N=Eso fue...demaciado cruel tuestas enamorado de el todo este tiempo, y te preocupas po el y aun asi...¿quiso que fueras el primero en conocerlo, ya ni yo que soy su hermano? fue muy insencible...esta fue la primera vez que quice golperlo...

^^Mientras naruto sigue llorando, sasuke sonria en forma de agradecimiento^^

S=Que manera mas fue de llorar dobe

N=Estoy llorando por ti, si empiezo a llorar no puedo detenerme aunque quiera hacerlo , y no me llames dobe,teme..

S=Ya veo

^^Sasuke se acerca a naruto colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, pero cambio el agarre por uno en el cual lo sostenia de la cintira. acercandolo mas a su cuerpo y sosteniendole el rostro, deposito un tierno beso en los labios de naruto, al prinsipio fue timido pero poco a poco se profundiso no tenias fuerzas para poder alejar a sasuke de el asi que silo de dejo hacer; sasuke colo una de sus piernas entre las de naruto para poder evitar que escapase y poder tomarlo como a el le plasca. Pero aque baeso fue interrumpido por sus pulmones que pedian a gritos axigeno para poder segir funcionando^^ ^^con ese consuelo yo tambien lloro y que me consuele ami tambien^^

S=Ya paro

^^Naruto estaba en shock y con las majillas de color carmin, sasuke se acerco a el para abrazarce a el y esconder su rostro entre el hombro y la cara de naruto...^^

S=Lo siento. Solo por un momento...

^^Naruto solo correspondio el abrazo atrapando de igual forma entre sus brazos^^

N=Sa-sasuke... puedes llorar si quieres...

S=Dobe, kisunes como tu no deberian ser tan amables con sus mayores . Te dire algo, desde que naci, nunca he llorado enfrente de alguien, exuto tu. Tampoco es como ai fuera a dejar que alguien mas aparte de ti me viera de esta forma tan patetica...

^^Naruto y sasuke seguian abrazados, naruto con ojos llorozos amenazando salir de nueva cuenta aquellas lagrimas^^

N=*Senti esas calidas gotas en mi hombro, y emociones sin forma brotaron e mi interior. Si solo pudiera estar con el por siempre. Si solo pudiera convertirme en alguien especial para el. Pensamientops como estos pasaron por mi mente y me quede ahi, siendo incapaz de aprtar mis manos y dejarlo ir.*

^^no combie esta parte por que ahhhhhhhh que romantico me gusta asi que ni modo^^

Tiempo despues ^^no se cuanto no soy calendario, pero me supungo que casi como los cuatro meses ^^

N=Si perfecto(se esta peinando deferente, algo imposible com el pelo hacia atras)

S=Entraste por lista de espera deja las celebraciones, para cuando puedas terminar tu primera mison(desaciendo el peinado)

N=Callate, ya estoy adentro es lo que importa

S=Es cierto, aunque estuviste en lista de espera, una vez matriculado nadie sabra que estuviste en la lista de espera. Si un ninja de la lista de espera puede graduase apropiadamente, entonces incluso alguien de la lista espera...

N=Deja de decir lista de espera, lista de espera,... mierda *y paso que, cuando el contrato de nuestro apartamento se acabo, a mi hermano lo transfirieran a souna. Voy a vivir un tiempo como encargado de las tares domesticas en su casa de sasuke-san.

^^Naruto se prepara para salir a la ceremonia de la universidad de konoha y se esta acomodado la corbata ^^si usa corbata^^

S=Oye, oye ¿como demonios ataste esto, dobe?(se refiere a la carbata)

^^Sasuke se coloca atras de naruto y coloca sus manos sobre las del rubio y las dirige a su corbata de naruto claro^^

S=Lo hare por ti, asi que aprende y no seas tan dobe

N=Deacuerdo, pero no me digas dobe, teme

^^¡oh! sorpresa sasuke se da cuenta que la camisa de naruto tambien esta mal abotonada, asi que como buen sensei los empieza a desabotonar^^

S=Tus botones estan fuera de lugar, eres mas dobe de lo que crei, vamos quitatelo todo^^yo te ayudo sasu^^

N=(Intentando salir corriendo) Lo hare solo es que estaba distraido, ademas, si no me apresuro llagare tarde...

S=No te preocupes en mi carruaje llegamos en 5 minutos

^^Sasuke junto con naruto se sento en el sofa con naruto encima a espaldas de el y empezo a...¿?^^

S=E-Espera un segundo teme ¿te estas durmiendo otra vez o que?

^^Naruto empieza a hacer caras extrañas por las caricias de sasuke el cual se acerca a su rostro muy sensualmente^^

S=Consideralo todo un honor. No comprendes que sasuke-sensei se enamro de ti.

N=No tengo intenciones de entenderlo

^^Naruto intentando safarce*pabre no puede*^^

N=¿Q-Que esta haciendo? ¡basta no toques ahi! alguien ayudeme!, no espera ahhhhhhhhh , sasuke-san, ¡no, mira lo que has hecho ya me manche y esto no se quita tan facil!, ¡que no sigas ya basta!, ¡sasuke tameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

N=*En el momento en que senti compasion por este teme romantico, cabe mi propia tumba. Hermano, tengo el presentimiento de que me mude con alguien, en el cual mi integridad fisica no esta segura ...*

FIN DEL CAP SIGUEN LAS OVAS

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::.

ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO MEÑANA SUBO LAS OVAS SON DOS LA DEL ANIME Y OTRO DE MI AUTORIA ESPERO Y LO ESPEREN CON ANCIA Y SI NO CON QUE SE DEN UNA PASADITA Y LO LEAN Y DEJEN COMENTARIO ME CONFORMO BUENO ME LARGO SAYO Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME HAN LEIDO Y DEJADO COMENTARIO =^U^=


	4. ova part1

GOMENNNNNNNNNNN NO SE COMO PERDIR DISCULPAS PERO ME SURGERON MUCHOS PERO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PÈRO YA TENGO UNA PARTE ASI QUE ESA LA DEJO PARA QUE VEAN QUE TARDE QUE TEMPRANDO CLARO ES MAS TARDE ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO Y NO LO DEJARE SIN FIN ASI QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI ACEPTO REGAÑOS BUENO LOS DEJO Y QUE LO DOSFRUTEN POR QUE SE ME QUEMO LA CABEZA JAJJAA YA LOS DEJO SAYO

PS:NO TENGO BUENA ORTOGRAFIA GOMEN POR ESO n_nU

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"OVA" ^^SEGUN YO I MIS IDEAS^^ VERDADES...

EN LA CASA DE SASUKE

N=Sasuke teme (decia naruto en un susurro) tengo que levantarmne

s= No, estoy muy bien asi (decia sasuke abrazando mas contra su pecho a su amado niño)

N=Pero me tengo que apurar tengo cosas que hacerinsistia el rubio intentando safarce del abrazo del mayor)

S=Si te dejo ir, me recompenzaras cuando regreses (decia soltando al rubio, mirandolo con unos ojos^^ni modos que con las orejas ^^ que reflejaban picardia, un poco de perversion sin contar su media sonrisa mede uchija

N=Si, si lo que digas (levantandose todo nervioso por lo dicho por su koiy asi dejandolo solo se dirigio al baño se ducho y arreglo; bajo a la cocina y empezo a hacer el desayuno)

N=Sasuke ya esta el desayuno (gritaba a todo pulmon para que su compañero bajase a desayunar y asi pasar un tiempo "sano" con el.

S=Se ve delicioso dobe (bajaba ya areglado formalmente com osiempre, se dirigio a la mesa y toma aciento. Mientras que naru con una gran sonrisa en los labios servia y desayunaba, asi paso el tiempo. Sasuke llevo a naru a launiversidad y dejandolo regreso a su casa a terminar su trabajo)

HORAS DESPUES YA EN LA TARDE

N=SASUKE YA LLEGE(le gritaba a su koi ya que no se divisaba) dejo sus cosas y se acomodo en el sofa boca arriba cerrando los ojos para descanzar un rato antes de preparan la cena y asi se quedo dormido.

DESPUES DE UN RATO

N=AH AH AH (genia el pobre chico mientras dormia placidamente en el sofa)

S=No puede ser gime por mis carisias pero ni se despierta (reia el pelinegro por tal acto de su koi pero verlo asi le exitaba en demasia asi que sin mas se acerco al rostro de naru sin dejar de acariciar todo su cuerpo y lo beso , y asi como si fuera la bella durmiente naru desperto dando un pequeño salto por la saorpresa de encantrar al escritor sobre el, y con la camisa desabrochada y digamos que con un pequeño prblema en sus pantalones)

S=Por fin despiertas mi pequeño kizune(se acerca muy peligrosamente)

N=Que estas a... ciendo eres... un pervertido(hablaba el pelirubio con la voz entrecortada por la exitacion que provocaban las caricias de su koi)

S=Te dije que regresando me recompenzarias, te acuerdas y tu lo aceptaste( se le acercaba con una sonrisa de medio lado muy seductora)

N=Sasuke teme para tengo que...preparar la ce..cena (decia sonrojado por las caricias que se centraban en su miembro)

S=Yo solo quiero comerte a ti mi pequeño kizune(se acerco al cuello de su compañero y basa con gran gula el cuello y poco a poco decendia por el pecho de su koi hasta llegar a una de las tetillas...

FUERA DEL EDIFICIO

DEI=Por fin llege (decia muy contento el pelirubio acercandose mas y mas a la entrada)

SAKU=^^solo la pongo por que va a ser buena si no ni loca^^Tengo que llegar con sasuke-sensei para que carrija esto (casi gritaba acercandose a la entrada del edificio y divisando a un rubio muy parecido a naruto)

DEI=Creo que se me olvido el numero de la casa(caia una gotota por la frente del joven por su poca atencion)

Sakura al ver al rubio que no hacia ningun movimiento y que parecia "perdido"decidio ayudarlo

SAKU=Disculpa necesitas algo (le dijo le editora el joven rubio)

DEI=EH?... a etto vengo a ver al escritor sasuke uchija pero no me acuerdo del numero de la casa(decia un poco ruborizado por la pena o verguenza)

SAKU=De casualidad no seras algo de naru-chan (preguntaba la pelirosa acercandose un poco mas al rubio y a la entrada de la calle )

DEI=Si soy su hermano, pero lo conoces(decia y preguntaba un poco sorprendido de que conocieran a su pequeño e inocente hermano)

SAKU=Si lo conosco, soy la editora de sasuke-sensei;me llamo sakura harun, y lo conosco por sasuke-sensei(contento muy feliz sin retirar la mirada del rubio)

DEI=Mucho gusto, soy deidara uzumaki(contesto con una pequeña reberencia a la pelirosa la cual correspondio al acto de dei)

SAKU=Pues yo tengo llaves si quieres entramos ya que tengo que entregarle esto al sensei(mostrando unos documentos)para que los corrija y se que si toco no me abrita asi que vamos y le das una sorpresa a naru te parece(preguntaba muy sonriente al pelirubio)

DEI=Si me parece bien asi les doy una sorpresa a ambos

Entran muy felices y platicando cosas triviales sobre naruto y sasuke para llegar ala entrada de la casa

DENTRO DE LA CASA

N=sasu..ke no pares por faver (decia naru entre gemidos que provocaba la boca de su koi en su miembro)

S=No te preovupes mi pequeño dobe esto es solo el principio...

CONTYNUARA

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::.

GOMEN POR LO EXCESIBAMENTE CORTITA QUE ESTA PERO ES LO QUE PUDE HACER EN ESTE TIEMPO PERO ACTUALIZARE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SON COMO UNA FORMA DE PRESION PARA QUE LO ACTUALICE ASI QUE NOS LEEREMOS EN LA 2 PARTE SAYO


End file.
